Community Shoppes
The Community Shoppes are reached through a door into the basement - a sturdy door covered in magical runes. The stairs down are well lit and wide, but they descend further than one would expect, twice to three times the length, resulting in a sub-basement space with a very tall ceiling. The Shoppes are well lit by magic, both in the form of magical lights woven through potted trees and the large magical "skylight" that runs the length of the center of the ceiling. Like the Great Hall in Harry Potter, it reflects a sky that matches the time of day, though not necessarily the sky directly outside. To either side of the skylight, the ceiling arches down and the space is decorated with beautiful mosaics intricately detailed and vibrant, with a touch of magic that gives an impression of life - things swaying in the wind, a faint sense of shifting sunlight. The mosaic provides a very general map of the area - showing scenes of world wonders and beautiful places around the known world. Where various scenes are set, such as India, that part of the market will have the most stores devoted to that region of the world - food and clothing in particular. As for the space - think part Coventry Gardens (layout, look, arched ways that lead to shop openings) and part India Bazaar (jam-packed stalls against the walls and down the center of the space). Also, there are benches and fresh clean fountains of water spread throughout the main area The middle space of the marketplace is full of stalls, some semi-permanent and some rather makeshift. There are real physical store spaces at the edges of the basement - doors leading into other rooms basically, and in the wall spaces between the stores there are more stalls. There are a lot of small little food stalls and street food, mostly foods on sticks, in naan or a pita, or soups in bread bowls. The foods are very well spread out so that smells don't overlap in unpleasant ways to sensitive vampire noses. The same is true for any fragrance, oil, perfume, and tea shops around the shoppes area. There are people from all over the known world with access to the vampire community shoppes, different races and both genders well represented. Clothes and styles are also well represented in the community, as well, both on people and on sell. Slaves are not an uncommon sight, many of them wearing various kinds of collars of varying qualities, and in ranges of dress as fine as their masters to nearly to completely naked. Stores include: Less Associated with a Place: *Piercing shop (with jewelry) *Tattoo shop *Drawing shop (like a photography place) *Honey stall *Collars - a place that specializes in pre-made and custom collars *A store of maps *Magic in all forms: charms, potions, enchantments, trinkets *SOAP *"Book" store (scrolls) *Barbers and hairdressers *Sex shop Spread Throughout in Each Section: *Fruits and Vegetables *Pottery *Art Egypt *Leather of rare animals *Rare woods *Exotic beads and feathers *Many things made of gold *Glass items! *Cotton China *Silk! *Ceramics *Porcelain *Herbal medicines *Tea *Perfumes *Bronze ornaments *Cosmetics Russia *Carvings - art, decorations, furniture *Fur *Leather India *Herbs and spices (cinnamon, ginger, PEPPER, tumeric) *Incense *Indian pearls *Precious and semi-precious stones *Sesame oil *SUGAR *Limes peaches and other fruit *Cotton cloth *Wheat *Rice *Thin articles of clothing *Drugs *Cosmetics Category:Vampire Community Category:Vampire Category:Stores